And Nothing Happens
by ilfreitas
Summary: It wasn't perfect or smooth or fairy tale like. It just was. Blaise and Theo fit together, but not like two pieces of a puzzle. It didn't bother them, especially because neither knew what a puzzle was. Blaise/Theodore slash
1. Kick in the head

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

_AN: well, I did another of those 100 themes, but unlike the dramione one, these are going to be just small scenes, moments. And I might have done more than 100 already, so *poker faces*_

"**Kick in the Head"**

Theo blamed it on hormones. On being a teenager and so needing to 'find himself'. On having awkward growing phases. On spending his days in a dorm with other boys. On the disgrace his female classmates were. Yes, that was why, since summer holidays ended, he caught himself staring at Zabini in classes.

But then one time, later, much later, Zabini once turned around and looked straight at him, and Theo felt his cheeks burn and his breath inch, and he looked down at his desk, and it was like he had been kicked on the back of his head, as if someone had dropped a bucket of water over him, because it came suddenly, shockingly, making him freeze for a moment and see stars, his eyes closing as he realized that his staring was more than just staring because of hormones or needs.

But, when someone kicks you on the head first there's shock, then right away pain, a pain that lingers for long, and you get a bump in your head. And, eventually, you forget about it. Theo hoped the same would apply to his sudden revelation.

It didn't.


	2. Breathe again

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Breathe again"**

Goodness what was this, Theo didn't know why Zabini was kissing him, why his knees went weak, what was the sound that came out of his mouth or why was he enjoying so much the way Zabini's hands travelled slowly across his skin, or the way his hair felt soft under his touch or the curse he felt more than he heard Zabini mutter against his mouth.

He just knew that this was what he needed, and that he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted this to keep going. So when they broke apart he only allowed Zabini a moment to breathe again before grabbing his face and busy his mouth with another kiss.


	3. Sorrow

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v~_

"**Sorrow"**

'Seven.' Blaise counts in his mind. 'Seven.'

It's a cloudy day, but it's not raining, which Blaise finds extremely appropriate for such occasion.

He hears his mother weep on his left side, one of her hands clutching to his shoulder as she cleans some tears with a handkerchief, tears that Blaise knows that don't exist.

He doesn't need to look at her to know, so Blaise looks ahead of him, and down, where his mother's seventh husband now lays on a coffin.

'Seven.' he thinks once more, blankly, looking at the lowering coffin.

He briefly wonders how his mother still manages to get married, and how did she kill this last husband.

The minister is going on about the qualities of this man of who Blaise doesn't even remember the name, and he entertains the thought of neither his mother knowing it.

Blaise is still looking at the coffin and wonders if he should feel anything for the occasion. Because as he looks at the coffin, he feels nothing. He feels no sorrow, no sadness, no loss, no joy or relief. Nothing.

Then, a hand encloses his right one, and intertwines their fingers, subtly, and finally Blaise tears his eyes from the hole on the ground to stop on Nott, who stands next to him, looking ahead with a bored look, and pretty much as if he wasn't holding his hand in public. As if it was completely normal.

And, in some way, it is. Blaise squeezes his hand and turns his head to his mother, to whom he puts his left arm around.

He's not sad, he's not joyful, he's not relieved, or happy.

But he sorrows for his mother, who has been mourning her heart for longer than he lives, and who can never replace what she lost.

He pulls Nott closer to him by his hand, and knows he won't make the same mistake.


	4. I Can't

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v~_

"**I Can't"**

"I can't," Nott says in a broken, hoarse tone, trying to pull Blaise out of his bed and touch him, just feel him, at the same time.

Blaise never saw Nott express so many emotions, except that one time, when he had Nott on his bed, underneath him, with him, joined, wriggling and moaning in pleasure, and seeing Nott show so many emotions and faces and sides is something Blaise discovered he enjoyed, he liked to break his walls, his Splendid Isolation, and see what was underneath it all, what was left of Nott after he broke him apart.

That was also why he was trying to return to Nott's bed, hungry for more of it, for more facades and the open and overwhelming face Nott had made as Blaise had gone inside him. Blaise doubts he has ever seen anything like it, and he needs it again, as much as possible.

Blaise lets himself be pushed back, as Nott says again, in the same broken tone "I can't", his head low so his bangs are covering his eyes, and so making Blaise unable to look at his face.

Blaise needs to look at his face.

But then he's on his feet, and Nott closed the curtain of his bed.

Blaise wants to look at his face.

But he can't.


	5. Smile

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Smile"**

Theo wakes up in the middle of the night, not sure why. He looks over Blaise's shoulder to have an idea of what time is it, but, underneath the Black Lake, it only comes darkness from the window. Theo lies down again on the bed, and lets himself be dragged as Blaise mumbles something, puts his arms around him and pulls him closer to himself.

Theo shifts to a more comfortable position, still surrounded by Blaise, and presses his forehead on the crook of the other's neck, and allows a small smile as he drifts back to sleep.


	6. Waiting

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Waiting"**

Theodore doesn't know when did this happen. He used to do everything at his own pace. He went to classes and ate and went to wherever he wanted by himself, at his own time. Now he finds himself still sitting at the Great Hall after he finishes eating, standing by the classroom door after he was ready to leave.

Now he only leaves the table when Blaise pats on his shoulder, suggesting going to the dorms; now he only leaves the classroom when Blaise finishes packing his stuff. He used to go everywhere by himself, now he waits for Blaise to join him.


	7. Standing Still

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Standing Still"**

Blaise looks across the common room once more, half listening to whatever Draco is complaining about this time, to land his eyes on Nott. Blaise is slightly amused at the sight of him, just sitting on a couch, his shoulders crunched as he looks down at the book on his lap. And, more than anything, Blaise wonders how can he sit so still for…what, half an hour now?

As if noticing someone's gaze on him, Nott raises his eyes, but not his head, and looks at Blaise, somehow not needing to change his expression to seem to ask what is he staring at. Then his eyes return to the page, and Blaise looks at Draco once more.

It's not even five minutes later when Blaise looks at Nott again, who is still in the same position, and Blaise gets up, ignoring Draco's questions as he walks to said couch.

The way Nott simply doesn't move is annoying him, and Blaise plans to change that.


	8. Words

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Words"**

People say that Slytherin is the house of wit and cunningness. Of those who know how to use words, how to bend and shape them to fit their means. But it's not quite like that.

There are some, like Crabbe and Goyle, who barely know how to speak, much less manipulate what they say.

Then there is Pansy and her gang, who, when together, seem to have surpassed the need to breathe over the lost time that would cause to their talking.

Then there are some like Draco, who do know how to use words and speak rightfully. But for him, that's just words, no action. All bark and no bite.

Blaise knows this, he sees this all, because that's the kind of person he is. He doesn't open up, but he's there, and analyzes those around him.

He likes to know.

And that's why Nott intrigues him.

Nott rarely speaks to them, but he somehow managed to have Draco's respect and Greengrass's friendship.

He's...he's just there, and for some reason it annoys Blaise immensely.

It annoys him even more that he'll never know what Nott's silence means.


	9. Tears

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Tears"**

It was a very odd moment. Looking into it later, Theo can't help but to think so. Such an odd moment.

It was odd from the beginning.

For once, he was lying on Malfoy's bed, with Zabini, and somehow they were both shirtless. And they were… cuddling.

Theo doesn't cuddle. Theo doesn't lie half naked on Malfoy's bed.

Or he didn't, before Blaise. Then it started to occur often.

Which should be odd, but then it isn't.

But, at the very least, he could argue that cuddling never lasted long with him and Zabini.

Because cuddling never lasted long, soon Theo was lying on his back, and being very pleasured by the exploration Zabini was doing on his collar bone with his mouth, and down his chest with his hands.

And then something Rather Odd happened.

Zabini's fingertip brushed lightly on Theo's side, but instead of filing him with an aware of warmth and pleasure, and a shiver down his spine, like Blaise's touches usually did, Theo wrangled away from the touch, biting down a laugh.

Blaise stopped and lifted his head, looking up to Theo's face.

And, slowly, repeated the movement.

Theo laughed out loud this time, curling away from Blaise's hand and grabbing it "Don't do that!"Theo scolded, and really didn't like the way Blaise smirked at him. He was wary as Blaise took his hands in his, slowly and caring like, kissing them, all the while looking at Theo, the smirk still plastered on his face.

That's when Theo realized he was trapped underneath Blaise.

"Blaise…" he warned the other, but before he could add anything else, Blaise was snogging him again, and Theo wasn't going to complain about that.

That is, of course, until he felt a hand on his side again, and then Theo is laughing and wrangling and trying to get away from Blaise's hands, which keeps him where he is as Zabini tickles him and hears his laughter while trying to keep Theo's bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

"B-B-Blaise!" Theo kept laughing, trying to push him away, and Blaise didn't stop, because he was smiling and laughing and the way Theo moved underneath him was Very Nice.

Theo's laugh had gone quiet when Blaise stopped, still looking at Theo's face, who had his eyes practically closed, and a tear had run down his face, his eyes red with unleashed tears, but a huge, hurting smile on his face.

Blaise pressed his thumb against the tear, and leaned over to kiss him again.

"Now my cheeks hurt, idiot," Theo said, "and my throat is feeling weird."

Blaise chuckled and put his hand at Theo's waist this time, drawing patterns with his fingers "Is that so?" he asked, amused.

"Yes, that's so," Theo repeats. "Don't tickle me again."

"Then try to laugh more often," Blaise simply said, tilting his head, before lowering it and kissing Theo again.

Really an odd occasion, Theo recollects. He lied half naked on Malfoy's bed, he cuddled, he laughed and even cried because of it. He even considered, for a moment, Blaise's words.


	10. Seeing Red

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Seeing Red"**

Theo will never understand Blaise Zabini.

For the first years, he was that classmate that glared at him all the time, then he was the classmate Theo stared at all the time. Then, some weeks ago, he was that classmate that Theo slept with, and right after it, the classmate that he avoided and was avoided by.

And now, Blaise was the classmate that after days and days of avoiding him, was fuming at Theo.

"She likes you" he hisses.

"She whom?" Theo asks mildly, not looking at him.

"Greengrass" Zabini spits the name.

"Don't be an idiot," Theo replies.

"You're the idiot who doesn't see it," Zabini is leaning closer to him.

Theo finally looks at him, and looking at Zabini, he realized long ago, is like looking at dark shades of brown. Dark, tempting, bittersweet.

He imagines that what Zabini sees while looking at him is shades of grey, for his eyes, his pale skin and dark hair.

What he doesn't know, because he'll never understand Zabini, is that right now, it's not grey that he sees.

Zabini only sees red in that moment.

And the red is a mess of passionate tones, either anger – with brownish, greenish jealousy - and rage and the need to see blood; but passion by itself, as he looks at Theodore, and feelings he denies existing.

"She's just a friend, and you have nothing to do with it," Theo finally replies.

But Zabini wants to have something to do with it, because now he's kissing Theo, hungrily and angrily, with his eyes closed, but still seeing red.

And Theo doesn't understand, he never truly will, and he doesn't even know what is Zabini now, if the classmate who shagged him, the one who ignores him, the one who hates him, or the one who he really enjoys to kiss.

He's all of them and that's exactly what Theo wants.


	11. Safety First

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Safety First"**

This was the most dreadful day ever.

"Oh, please, please, I beg of you," Malfoy whines, his eyes closed and his face showing nothing but despair "And I'm begging, which I never do. Please, please, _please _Obliviate me."

On his side, looking sick and rubbing his stomach, Zabini makes a face "Can't mate. If I Obliviate you, who will Obliviate me?"

Also coming from the classroom, the Slytherin girls are walking together, embarrassed and giggling in whispers, and sneaking meaningful looks at them.

Crabbe and Goyle, walking behind Malfoy, are the only ones undisturbed, but that's not all, they probably didn't understand a single thing.

On Malfoy's other side is Nott, walking impassive. He hasn't muttered a word since they got in.

"Merlin…" Malfoy shudders "I doubt Obliviate will be enough to get rid of this. I can still hear him…in his tone… 'safety first, students. We don't want… accidents, to happen.'"

He and Zabini shudder.

"Don't," Zabini says in a pained tone "Hearing it once was enough."

"I can't ever look at Snape in the same way again. I know I can't," Malfoy insisted "I still can't look at Father since he gave me… the talk as well."

"At least it was your dad," Zabini mumbles "I had to hear it from my mom."

"Salazar, he was so... clinical about it," Malfoy keeps talking "Insert the... in and… Merlin."

"Stop, stop, stop." Zabini shakes his hands "Stop talking! I don't need to hear it again!"

"Perfectly Natural." Malfoy sobs.

"Why do you keep talking?"

They keep walking, finally in silence, and at some point, Nott turns to the left, leaving them.

"Where are you going?" Zabini asks.

"Bathroom," he simply says "I need to puke."

Everyone understood.


	12. Test

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Test"**

Blaise liked to take things slowly in the bedroom. He took all the time in the world on the foreplay, not to be sweet, or a good lover, but because he enjoyed the way it affected Theo.

He liked seeing Theo squirm and lose his composure, and he liked how it frustrated him. Because Theo always wanted more, right away, and Blaise might as well want that, but enjoyed much more tormenting Theo like that.

And Theo knew. So every time it happened he tried his best to not seem as if he wanted to hurry, to accept it all without complains.

But Blaise knew just where to touch, where to press, and always broke Theo into demands of more, _now_.

It was the test of self control that Theodore always failed at.


	13. Hold My Hand

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Hold my Hand"**

Blaise extends his arm just slightly, his palm up and fingers spread, and he looks at Theo as Theo looks at him. The way Blaise looks at him seems to say 'Hold my hand', and Theo gives one quick look around the destroyed school grounds, the groups of the living and the piles of the dead, and he looks back at Blaise and takes his hand, because the war is over, and they're finally free.


	14. Family

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Family"**

Blaise never enjoyed family reunions. Not exactly family reunions, but parties in general. It usually involved grown-ups looking down on him and saying bad things about him that he didn't understand, but he _knew_ it was bad things.

Then there were always different people. Mommy married new uncles, and new uncles brought more uncles for Blaise.

He didn't really understand it, but Draco said that mommies married daddies and if they weren't the daddies, then they were uncles, and Draco said his mother said so, so Blaise believes.

This time his new uncle is a an uncle with a funny name, that Blaise can't pronounce, and he looks so funny, but he gives Blaise candies, so Blaise likes him.

It's Christmas, which usually is superb, because Santa is coming to give him presents, and he really _really_ hopes to get that broom he saw on Diagon Alley when his funny uncle took him there to eat an ice cream; but it's also crappy crap because it means grown-ups looking at him and saying bad stuff about him.

But Drake was there, showing him his beaver plush, 'Ms Herman'. Blaise didn't really liked it because it had too much fur and big teeth, and beavers were weird anyway, but Drake really _really_ liked it, so Blaise only said that it looked funny.

And Drake said he wanted Ms Herman and Timothy to have a tea party, but Blaise just held his bunny plush tightly and shook his head. Timothy was shy and didn't like people, but he liked Blaise very much, and Blaise didn't want him to catch the girl beaver cooties Ms Herman could have.

And then Funny Uncle went to them and told Blaise that he had a visit, and it's funny uncle's sister's son, which is weird to say, but the uncle's sister's son had a funny name, even funnier than funny uncle's, because it sounded like you were saying 'no' to someone when you said it, and Blaise and Drake thought that was really funny.

And it's weird, because uncle's sister's son is family, but isn't family, but Blaise doesn't care, he just grabs his hand and tells Drake that that's Theo, and that he has a funny name and that now they're all friends.

And Drake shows his beaver plush, looking really important, and says that no one can touch it, but Theo does, and Drake gets mad, but Blaise doesn't notice and says very loudly that he has a present for Theo, and drags him to the Christmas tree.

And Blaise gives him a wrapped up something, looking very proud, because he wrapped the present himself, and that's why there's glue in all the wrong places and it's all crimped up and, unlike Blaise would, Theo unwraps it slowly, until the wrapper falls on the ground, all bend in the wrong ways and with holes on t for the mess Blaise made, but neither is looking at it.

Theo is looking at the panther plush in his hands and beams at Blaise, and Blaise is jumping up and down with Timothy still in his arms.

And they go show it at Drake, and Drake doesn't like Theo anymore for some reason, but Blaise doesn't notice, and the three of them spend the rest of the afternoon running around between the grown-ups, who are still looking at them and saying bad things, but now Blaise doesn't care, because he's having fun.

Theo's mommy shows up with pumpkin juice and pie and then they all pretend to have a tea party with the plushies, and Drake spills some juice on Theo's robes, and Theo cries, but Drake says it was an accident, so Blaise believes, but Theo is still crying, so Blaise kisses his cheek and Drake says that's girly.

They go back to Blaise's mommy and mommy lends Theo one of Blaise's robes and when it gets very late, and everyone goes away, his funny uncle tells Blaise that Theo and his mommy are staying for a few days.

And Blaise didn't get that broom, but he got another one that lets him get a bit higher than the ground and on the next day he'll fly round the house with it, Theo too, if he does as Blaise says, but for now it's late - much later than mommy lets him stay up! - so Blaise just tries to tell Theo about it, but he falls asleep on the couch, shortly followed by the other.

And Santa didn't give him the present he wanted, and his uncles said bad things about him, and his family sucks, but Blaise had lots of fun anyway, and wants more Christmas like this one.


	15. Rejection

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Rejection"**

It's the feeling he never identified when his father refused to hug him, or kiss him, or comfort him when his mother died, only this time he realizes what it is, and it's much, much worse, because it's not only rejection Zabini shows as he tells him he just slept with him because he was there. It's indifference towards Theo, it's not wanting what Theo is offering, and not giving a damn about what he does with it. It pains him, and Theo knows that just like he learnt not to yearn for his father's love, he has to do the same with Blaise's, and he hopes it's easier, because, unlike his father's, Blaise's love was never his.

Somehow, that hurts even more.


	16. Can you hear me?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Can you hear me?"**

It's some kind of sick numbness that fills Theo as he looks at that morning Prophet.

News of what happened during a battle, far away from Hogwarts and him, but at the same time so close, because even Hogwarts is different with the war.

Snape as Headmaster is not what Malfoy always boasted it would be, but Malfoy also doesn't boast about anything anymore.

The classes, the punishments, the school, the people, everything changed.

But, far away from Hogwarts, things change too.

Some lives change. Others end.

It's not that he was very fond of his father, or close to him. His father was old already, older than most fathers of his classmates, and Theo doubts the time he spent at Azkaban did him any good, even if he hasn't seen him since he's fifteen.

But…it was his father. He was still the only family he had and now he's an orphan. He's alone.

There was even no one to send him a letter to tell him the news, he had to find through the newspaper, as if he wasn't related to him. As if he wasn't his son.

Theo keeps looking at the paper, at the words that announce his father as a causality of war, and slowly everything goes quiet until he can't hear a thing, do a thing, only stare at the paper.

And then a voice breaks that. "Theo? What happened? ... Can you hear me? Theo?"

Theo turns his eyes to Blaise, who sits next to him, looking so tired and worried and Theo, feeling just as tired, leans into him, his head on the other's shoulder, and hands him the paper.

He'll always be able to hear Blaise.


	17. Annoyance

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Annoyance"**

Theodore Nott is an annoyance. Even his name is annoying. Everything about him is. Blaise is not sure why, but every time he looks at Nott, ever since he first saw him on his first year at Hogwarts, he gives Blaise a weird feeling and the need to punch something.

Annoyance. That's what Nott is. That's why Blaise is always looking at him. That's why Blaise feels something weird on his stomach and his heart beats faster, sometimes. Why he thinks about Nott so much.

Theodore Nott is an annoyance, and it annoys Blaise deeply how much his classmate affects him.


	18. Heal

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Heal"**

Scars that never heal is an expression Theo never believed in.

Every wound heals, closes up, is treated.

Even after…what happened, Theo still thinks so.

Wounds still heal.

Scars heal.

It's hard, he thinks, when he thinks, that the last thing he heard from him was an amused _"I'll see you around, jerkface"_. That the last touch was his palm on Theo's cheek. That the last thing he smelled was probably just dirt. That his last sight was Theo crying his eyes out.

It hurt, it hurt so much, thinking about it, remembering, hearing the sound of Blaise's hand falling limp from Theo's face to the ground, without free will again. To witness his last shuddering breath, and the light leaving his eyes.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go, this should the time when they celebrated the end of the war, the grip set firmly onto them, it should be when they were finally getting out of the terribly place Hogwarts was now and just be.

Theo felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest, and anyone around to hear him scream probably thought that was what had happened, and he held on tightly to Blaise, to what was left of him, until someone - later he would know it was Malfoy, with his hands shaking and his face wet - who forced him to let him go, who fell down on his knees on the floor with him, who suffered as well.

Wounds heal, Theo knows this.

The hole on his chest was closed and sealed, healed.

But you can't replace what's gone. The wound is closed, but empty.


	19. Illusion

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Illusion"**

It's amazing, Theo sometimes wonder, how no one sees through the illusion, through the mask he has, and the acting he does. It's amazing, how everyone thinks that he simply doesn't care for anyone.

Theo cares. He thinks and wonders, and concerns. He just does it quietly, hiding it from everyone, because caring is a weakness, his father told him, he has learnt through him, and people take advantage of that.

He sees Malfoy struggling with some weight, something that troubles and tires him out. He sees Parkinson with red eyes as she looks over Malfoy, wondering where the boy she knew has gone to. He sees Crabbe and Goyle and their frustrations, Bullstrode and her quietness, Tracey and Greengrass' lack of self-esteem. He sees Zabini flinch just slightly as he gets another letter from his mother.

Theo sees all of this, and wonders what are they thinking, and how can they solve their problems, but he does nothing. He shows nothing and keeps it all to himself.

It's an easy illusion to keep, the one in which he doesn't see any of it.

Probably because since he pretends not to see, no one really sees him either.


	20. Advertisement

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Advertisement"**

Blaise usually just do what he wants.

For once, he wants Theo.

So he does.

Constantly, because that's what he wants.

If he wants something, then he has it.

He's spoiled, always was, and is very content with it.

So it annoys him immensely to want everyone to know that he has Theo, for himself, for his eyes and hands and touch only, and not being able to have that.

He wants to advertise the fact that now Nott is untouchable except for himself, but can't have what he wants now.

Why? Well, because of the person who used to give him everything that he wanted. His mother. His mother loves him, he knows it, but she also…thinks differently from everyone else. And her notions of love are just a tiny bit messed up, so it wouldn't do any good for her to know about what he and Nott have been doing on Draco's bed.

So when Blaise sees Greengrass laughing a bit too high, and messing with her hair as she speaks to Theo, he wants to tell her to get away from his property, but he can't, so he has to content with glaring at her to death. To her death. Which would be pleasant enough.

But unfortunately, glaring at people until they die isn't an ability he has mastered yet, and now he wants that too, but he can't have it.

But Blaise knows that some day he will be able to show everyone what Nott is to him. Patience isn't his virtue, but he's willing to have it, as long as when he's alone with Theo, he can show to him just how much he belongs to him.


	21. Flowers

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Flowers"**

"What is this," Theo deadpans.

"Flowers," Blaise smirks at him, pulling the bouquet closer to Theo's face.

"Yes, I noticed that," Theo says, using a hand to push the flowers away from him, "Can I ask why?"

"Well," Blaise's smirk widens, and Theo's eye twitches, "You are the girl in this relationship."

Theo throws himself at Blaise, intending to hit him or harm him in any way he can, but at some point they're snogging and groping and making noises that aren't related to fighting at all, and later, much later, Theo picks up the ruined bouquet from the floor and conjures a vase for it.

He leaves it on Blaise's bedside table.


	22. Keeping a Secret

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Keeping a Secret"**

Daphne finds hilarious how she's so good at keeping secrets - such as her passionate love for Theodore "Daphne's Future Husband" Nott; or the brief and silly crush he has for Zabini - but somehow manages not to share something so obvious and public as the fact she's dating someone.

They aren't trying to keep it a secret, in fact, that's her intention, to be as public as possible, so she can tell her Teddy Bear, without telling, that she's dating the person he briefly looks at.

So it's infuriatingly annoying that her lovely Teddy can't see what she and Zabini are doing right under his nose.

It's honestly truly marvellous the way he manages to not know a single thing, from the moment they get together to when they break up, a room away from him and with yelling involved.

Daphne's so good at keeping secrets that it's hard to share things that aren't as well.


	23. Give Up

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Give Up"**

It's a constant struggle, the one Theo has with his pride.

For once, he's a prideful person, but on the other hand, he rather enjoys being shagged by Zabini.

They're fighting again, Zabini and him, on the common room, arguing about some trivia that doesn't really matter. Theo has decided to stay mad at Zabini. But, Merlin, he's so temptingly delicious.

"Just give up," Zabini says, as if saying 'just give in'.

And Theo does.


	24. Sacrifice

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Sacrifice"**

Theo loves Blaise. It's something he admitted to himself long ago, and recently to the other, and it's true none the less.

But, he thinks as he looks over, no matter how much he loves him, he won't sacrifice his dignity for him.

Oh, how wrong he was.


	25. Break Away

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Break Away"**

Theo says it's annoying, but he, in the end, loves how Blaise is taller than him. He likes when he's engulfed by his arms, and pressed against his chest, and suddenly it feels so warm and loving and right. He likes how strong Blaise's grip is, as if afraid he'd break away, even thought Theo never will.


	26. Heaven

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Heaven"**

Heaven, Blaise thinks, is where wonderful things happen, and a person feels good and nice and gooey and pleasure and perfect. For him, since a while ago, said place only appeared to him with Theo. After all, without him, Draco's bed is just Draco's bed. But Draco's bed with Theo on it is Blaise's definition of Heaven.


	27. Horror

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Horror"**

It starts when Blaise wakes up with Theo shaking him.

"Blaise, Blaise," Theo says.

"What" Blaise mumbles, feeling incredibly sleepy.

"Blaise I need to puke, please release me so I don't vomit all over you."

And then Blaise is sitting on the bed, trying to wake up when it's clearly early in the morning, and everything is quiet but the sound of Theo puking in the toilet.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asks "Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing."

"Maybe," Theo agrees in a weak tone, and that's enough for Blaise to know he really needs to go there.

They get dressed quickly and rush their way there, the door to the Hospital Wing being open for some reason.

"What's the matter, boys?" Madame Pomfrey asks.

"I just puked and…" Theo mumbles, with a worried look.

Madame Pomfrey shoos Blaise and takes Theo to one of the beds, closing the curtain while she examines him.

Blaise waits, hearing them talk, but can't understand what are they saying, until Madame Pomfrey opens the curtain, and calls Blaise in. Theo is lying on the bed, looking serene.

"Everything is alright with Mr Nott," Madame Pomfrey says.

"Good," Blaise says, wondering why is Theo lying down then.

"Congratulations, Mr Zabini," Pomfrey says, a smile playing on her lips "You're going to be a father."

Theo puts his hands on his belly "It's a girl." he says softly "Can we name her Theodora, in honour of my grand grandmother?"

Blaise yells, and sits up, and realizes he's still on his bed, panting and looks around. Theo is sleeping against his side, it's still dark.

_It was a dream_, he convinces himself, _it has to be a dream._

He shakes Theo "Nott, Nott, Theo, wake up." he says, using his other hand to put it on Theo's belly.

No volume.

Phew.

"Hm?" Theo opens one eye "What is it?"

"You're not feeling sick, right? No need to puke or…"

"..No…" Theo frowns, rubbing his eye.

"Good, good." Blaise nods to himself "Good."

"..is that why you woke me up?"

"Nott, I think we should be more careful. With the sex. Use protection." he babbles out.

"…Blaise, after all the times we slept together, I doubt it's now that we're going to catch any disease."

"….I insist we still use protection. It's the Safe Way." Blaise continues, a bit panicked.

"Can we discuss this in the morning?" Theo yawns.

"Okay," Blaise concedes, and lies down again, putting an arm around Theo and holding him closely.

He closes his eyes and listens to Theo's soft breathing on his neck.

"Hey Theo?" he asks.

"Hm?"

"Is your grand grandmother's name Theodora?" he asks, his lips touching Theo's hair as he speaks.

"How did you know?" Theo asks, before cuddling closer and falling asleep again.

Blaise doesn't sleep for the rest of the night.


	28. Dark

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Dark"**

Usually people seek light.

And usually people associate darkness with evil.

But Theo, if he had to pick, he'd chose darkness. It's not picking the bad side, and start laughing maniacally, or stealing candies from babies, or hex people for breathing, no, it's never that.

For him, picking darkness is choosing forceful yet tender touches, light brushes of thin lips, the feel of somewhat short curly hair, it's a dark skin with a taste that has addicted Theo.

For him, it's waking up to strong arms around him, and a peaceful breathing on his forehead. It's the feeling of the back of a hand on his cheek as he's feeling down, or the whispered nothings in his ear, in a weak, husky tone in a rather public space.

It's the scent that drives him mad, and the big, rough hands. It's the devious smirk and the small, rare, but breathtaking smile.

It's moments of passion and nights of love, and the feeling of home.

So Theo will always pick the dark, because for him, darkness is Blaise.


	29. Foreign

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Foreign"**

"Guh," Theo says, dropping head on the table.

It's a good thing there was a book in it, or his head would really hurt.

Behind him, Blaise sighs "Does that mean you're stopping now?"

"No," says Theo, speaking against the opened book "It means I'm making a momentary break."

He hears Blaise getting up and walking, four steps he counts, until Blaise is right behind him and puts his hands on his shoulders.

Then a slow, open mouth kissed - _ohmerlinwasthathistongue_- was planted on the back of his neck.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asks, and the way his lips keep touching Theo's neck as he speaks send shudders down his spine.

"Quite," he says.

Blaise hums against his neck, and his hands move over down his chest. "Really? Because I think…"

Theo raises his head and looks at the book "Well. I think I. Can learn Latin another time." he sneaks a look at Blaise "Right?"

"Right," Blaise says, and moves to kiss him.

Theo never manages to learn that language.


	30. Teamwork

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Teamwork"**

Slytherins aren't really known for their teamwork.

They can work as a team, of course, and ally for any non-slytherin, and can manage to have a Quiddicth team which works together.

But Slytherins are most known for relying on themselves.

Which isn't true, sometimes.

For example, since a sudden development on the Boy's Dormitory of the 5th Year Slytherins, some of them have decided to work together for a greater cause.

And teamwork among Slytherins? Let me tell you something: it works.

It works, for example, when Crabbe is headed to the dorms, and sees a note stuck on the door sayin 'They're at it again', which makes him turn around and go away.

It works when Goyle enters the common room and Draco just shakes his head at him, and so the other just sits down and joins him in a game of chess (which he will lose) instead of going to take a nap.

It works when Goyle leaves a bathroom looking very pale and tells Draco "You better not go in there", and makes Draco go search for another bathroom.

It works when Crabbe is getting up, to leave the Great Hall, and Draco just says "Zabini took food with him when he left" and Crabbe decides to eat some more before he leaves.

It works when the three of them are going to the dorms, and come across Bullstrode peeking through the keyhole and giggling madly.

It works when they're the common room, writing essays (or, in Crabbe and Goyle's case, attempting to) and see a quick blur pass by, only to moments later Blaise pass by after it and tell them "Nott has bunny ears again", as if that explained everything.

Unfortunately for them, it did.

It didn't work, however, when Draco told them "Refrain from using my bed, will you?" only to later, when he got no warnings from Crabbe or Goyle, find his bed in a mess and bluntly saying that Zabini and Nott had been there, again. The team work those two did was only between themselves.


	31. No Time

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**No Time"**

It's a common situation, a dark hallway, the cold wall on his back, and his head thrown back as a skilful mouth attacks his neck. "Blaise," Theo says anyways, with a hand clutched on the other's hair "it's not the time for this, we should be in Charms," but as he says so, his right hand makes its way under the layer of clothes Blaise wears, and the only response he gets is the friction of Blaise's groin pressing against his, and Theo thinks no more.


	32. Triangle

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Triangle"**

It was on the middle of the first year when Theo saw there was a paper hanged on the inside of the door of the boy's dorm. He looked at it, tilted his head while doing so and furrowed his eyes to read what was written in there.

He keeps looking at it, raising an eyebrow, when a very smug looking Malfoy comes from his bed and joins his side.

"What is this?" Theo asks.

"Can't you see?" Malfoy says, pointing at the top of the paper "It even has a title written."

Theo briefly looks at the words 'The pyramid of the Power' and says again "Yes, I can. I just wonder why this is here."

"Because I made it." Malfoy says proudly. "We need a system and rules on this dorm, and as the first one to create them, I'm, of course, on the top," he points at the large tip of the triangle, which has 'Draco Malfoy' written inside.

"Hm," Theo says, giving it a better look.

"I'm the king of the dorms," Malfoy keeps talking "And I rule you all. Then comes Blaise, who only answers to me, but bosses you all. But not me."

"Hm," Theo turns his head to look at Malfoy.

"Then there's Crabbe and Goyle, see?" he points at the level of the triangle that is divided in two "They are on the same scale of power, and have the same amount of power."

"Are they okay with that?" Theo asks politely.

Malfoy lifts his chin "They have to be alright with everything the King Of The Dorms commands."

"Oh," Theo says mildly.

"Then comes Pansy," Draco continues "Because she's annoying, but she's nice to me and bakes me cookies. And after her, there's Bullstrode, Davis and Greengrass, all on the same level."

"And," and now Malfoy points at the base of the pyramid, which is extremely thin "This is where you are, because you have no friends and Ravenclaws like you."

"Oh." Theo says again "So that's what's written in there."

"Yes." Malfoy nods proudly "So now you know the rules."

And pats Theo on the back, leaving the dorm.


	33. Cat

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Cat"**

There is something off about Miss Norris, and in the ways she eyes him, Theo decides.

She doesn't like him.

She doesn't like him at all.

She hisses at him, and tries to attack his feet and does that cat thing that makes all of her fur stick out.

He thinks she watches him from the ceiling when he's on the dorms.

And Theo is scared of her. When he sees her coming close, he feels like his heart is going to jump from his mouth, and gets the urge to hide somewhere, anywhere, as long as it's far far away from her, but especially if it's dark and small and cozy.

Theo suspects this started when someone decided to give him those stupid bunny ears and tail, and now he has this last long effect, and Miss Norris can _sense_ the bunny in him, that doesn't exist, he tells you so, there is no bunny in him, just misfortunes when he gets rabbit ears and tail and thinks like one.

And she can feel it in him, and her cat instinct tells her to attack him, and, since the day he was jinxed, Theo fears more than anything else to find her in the corridors.

He really doesn't like cats.


	34. Insanity

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Insanity"**

Theo doesn't think love is blind or deaf or mute or paraplegic or whatever you want to call it.

Love is insanity.

It has to be. What other reason could it be for him to fall for a classmate that did nothing but hate him? Who screwed him just to screw someone, who ignored him and hurt his only friend in an act of jealousy, to love someone who keeps calling him a girl and making fun of, who enjoys his humiliation and to destroy his pride and dignity?

No sane person would even like someone who did all that, but yet, Theo loves him.

Love isn't about not caring for how the other looks, to ignore what he says, to be unable to do anything. Love is insane, because love overlooks all those flaws, and makes Theo, when looking at Blaise, not to hate him, but to love him more than he ever thought he could.


	35. Light

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Light"**

Sometimes Blaise wakes up before Theo, when the sun is out already, but it's still too early, and before he hugs Theo close to him like he used to do with a plush he still owns, except that this hugging involves more touching and skin, hair tickling his chin and soft breaths against his chest; he looks at Theo as he curls one hand against him, and presses his face into the pillow, and the light coming from the window, the door and the bathroom where Draco is taking a bath, hits Theo's skin and Blaise will never admit thinking so, but it's a lovely image he wakes up to, so he presses his lips to Theo's, lightly and is met with the sight of Theo fluttering his eyes open, look at him sleepily and smile, lighting up when he sees Blaise's soft look.

This is what Blaise never thought he wanted, but holds dearly.


	36. Drowning

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Drowning"**

Once, Daphne told him muggle legends about mermaids. They laughed over the foolish muggle men who were lured by mermaids' lullabies to meet their deaths.

Now Theo realizes that he is just like those foolish muggles. Zabini enchants him, and calls him over, and Theo will go to him no matter what, and allow him to do as he pleases, even if it means he'll be drowned.


	37. Memory

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Memory"**

Memories are tricky things. Theo once found pictures of him and Blaise as small kids on the other's trunk, but as much as he tries, he can't remember what or when it had happened. On the other hand, there are the memories burnt into his mind that he can't get rid of, like the day his mother was laughing at some story he told her and she suddenly just fell on the ground, never to manage to get up again.

He knows, he knows that those early memories that he can't remember are with him just as much as those which taint his dreams sometimes, that he just can't trigger them to remember, or he can't seem to forget the others.

But memories are good too. They're good when he looks over Malfoy and contains a laugh over the small boy who claimed to be King Of the Dorms, or when he sees Crabbe and Goyle and remembers to let some pie over lunch for them because he knows how much they like it. When Daphne smiles at him and he chooses to remember his only friend, instead of the girl who betrayed him, once. When he looks at Bullstrode and is on alert, knowing to be careful around her.

When he looks at Blaise, and smiles and is happy, and thinks that that is a moment for later to remember, for when there is doubt he can look back and think _'this, this is why I love him'_.

Then memories are great.


	38. Last Hope

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Last Hope"**

Blaise was leaning over him, closer, too close now, and Theo knew that once the other kissed him, he'd give in, he'd be lost in all that loving Blaise is, that this was his last shot of backing off, his last hope to get his mind rid of the other. Then a hand curled on his chin, and lips met his.


	39. No Way Out

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**No Way Out"**

It's the way Theo frowns, Blaise decides. It's such a subtle thing, such a small movement on the other's face, but the way Theo frowns is something else. When frowning at him, it makes Blaise fight back, more, see it grown on Theo's face, until he has to kiss it away. When it's directed at school work or at something he finds odd, it gives Blaise a weird mushy feeling, and Blaise loves it.

It's an addiction of his, too see or make Theo frown, and he does it so easily that Blaise sometimes wonders why does he still try to make it happen. Then Theo looks up at him, and frowns, confused, and Blaise knows there is no way out.


	40. Eyes

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Eyes"**

Theo was never a fan of light eyes. It's something he got from his father, and that he never liked to see. Cold grey eyes. Then there's Malfoy's, which are more calculist and taunting than anything. There Daphne's light blue ones, and they're caring, but they still hold an aristocratic manner in them that sets her above, and Theo doesn't like that. There are his own, that simply look weird on him, especially when his pupils are stressed and he doesn't understand how some people like them.

He likes Blaise's eyes, though. They're dark and look into him, and are ever so expressive. Theo can only just sneak a look at Blaise in classes and from the way the other is looking at him he knows the promises Blaise is making for when later they're alone. Theo can tell when Blaise got a letter from his mother by just glancing at his eyes, and the same is applied to when Blaise needs to vent out.

He can just say something, hear Blaise chuckle at him, and the look in his eyes say that Theo's loved, deeply.

He hopes that when he looks back, with his cold, grey eyes, he manages to express the same sentiment.


	41. Drive

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Drive"**

"I have an idea," Draco says, playing with keys on his hand "I heard that the Notts are broke now. How about we show them off my new brand car?" he smirks, adjusting the cell phone against his ear.

"You have a new car?" Blaise asks on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, my dad did a good service, apparently. We got rewarded." Draco says proudly.

"Is that service about the gang fight that it's all over the news?" Blaise asks casually.

"You know I can't say, because I can't know either..." Draco bites his lower lip, looking out the window to admire his new silver, shiny car.

"Which brand is the car?" Blaise asks, seeing no point into pressing the subject.

"Mercedes," Draco says, looking inside his home again "And are you coming or what?"

"Hm," Blaise says, his lack of interest being too obvious "I don't really feel like going."

Draco groans "Why are you always like this lately? You used to love go making fun of Nott!"

"...I got bored of that. Moved to more interesting things."

"Like what," Draco asks, raising an eyebrow.

"...nothing. Really, nothing that would interest you."

"Fine," Draco says "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, mate."

"Good."

And Draco turns off the phone, trying not to feel pissed. He knows Blaise is keeping something from him, something must have happened, because he stopped asking Draco to join him to go annoy Nott at the store he works at, and refuses to go to the bookstore that Draco got so used to go.

Draco considers the chance of calling Crabbe or Goyle to go with him instead, but, that's no fun, so he decides to take the car and drive it by a certain bookstore, where a certain brunette in whom he has his eyes on works.

**((AN: this, yes this is a muggle setting. It's part of a muggle!au fic I was going to write, so there are a couple of more of this universe on these themes. I'll probably warn on those))**


	42. In the Storm

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**In the Storm"**

Theo hadn't even been the first to know.

He knew Malfoy had known before him. It happened right in front of him, across the table, they were just eating breakfast when the mail arrived and a newspaper and three letters fell on Malfoy's lap.

He had seen, mildly interested, as Malfoy frowned at the first letter and opened it, and Theo witnessed as he got paler at each line, and tightening his grip on the letter until his knuckles were white. He saw Malfoy stare at him, then open the Daily Prophet and read it avidly, fearfully, and to look at Theo with a lost look, looking for someone who felt like he did.

Theo didn't understand it.

Then his own mail arrived, four letters he got, neither with a writing he recognized, but the message being all the same. He too made a grab for the newspaper, and could feel Malfoy's anxious eyes on him as he read.

Theo kept his eyes glued on the newspaper, and his mind went blank.

"N- ...Theodore," Malfoy called him.

Theo looked at him and Theo could tell the other was waiting for a signal, for Theo to show he was feeling the same, that neither was alone in this, and that calm before the storm Theo was in ended.

Malfoy _had_ to be out of his mind to think they were on the same ground, that they were suffering the same, that they weren't alone.

It was different, _so different_, Malfoy, when returning home, would have his mother, would have someone with him, but Theo? Theo was going to return to an empty house. Malfoy wasn't going to have to take care of anything, because his mother was there for that, but Theo didn't have someone to take over the family business for him.

Malfoy lost his father and his respect for said father now, but Theo didn't have respect for his long ago, and for how much they interacted it was practically as if he had been in Azkaban all along.

And, Merlin, the letters were saying that now he was in charge, that he had to take care of everything, that he's the last Nott, but he's still just a teenager, how could he deal with an adult full time job? Would he have to leave Hogwarts, and end his education on his fifth year?

And who did his father think he was, running around the Department of Mysteries and getting arrested like that, not even worrying about the fact that his son had no one else?

Theo felt like he was lost in a storm, a huge sea storm, with waves bigger than anyone would think it was possible, with heavy rain and a dark grey clouded sky, alone on a small boat with no way to control it, with nowhere to go. He was lost, just lost, what would he do now? What could he do?

A hand fell on the end on his back and a kiss was planted right above his ear. A forehead was pressed against the side of his head and Blaise's deep soft voice whispered in his ear "I'm here now."

Theo nodded and held his arm with a strong grip. He didn't notice Blaise also giving an uncertain look at Malfoy, who rubbed his eyes and excused himself, Theo didn't see him go away, or hear the letters on his own lap fall to the ground. He just held onto Blaise, who, on the dark storm, was his way to safety and home.


	43. Silence

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Silence"**

If there is one thing Draco prays for, at night, is silence.

He never had it at Hogwarts.

It used to be Crabbe snoring loudly, before, but one night after too many with such impossible noise, a quick trip to Madame Pomfrey had taken care of that.

Oh, Draco almost sobs, how now he wishes it hadn't been taken care of.

Because now he has to hear Blaise tip-toeing his way to Nott's bed, he has to hear the sheet shifting so loudly for him to join the other, the murmurs, the curtain closing, the wet noises and the gasps and- _Merlin_.

Draco takes his pillow from underneath his head to cover it. Right before he can hear the bed moving, Blaise mutters a silence spell, and Draco hopes deeply he can fall asleep as quick as possible.

He warns them, tells them so many times to not, _not_ make noise, and to use charms to block them, _always_ and, gladly they do, usually, but it's not enough.

At some point one they get too distracted with what they're doing and the spell breaks, for lack of concentration, and if Draco hasn't fallen asleep again at that point - which ne never manages to, by the way –he can hear very clearly why they are distracted.

Draco hates every single groan and moan and harsh breathing and noises and gasps and grunts and the cushion's sound and the slick noises - Draco hates it all. And he tells them so, again, to remember, but how can they? Until Draco gets out of bed, grabs his own wand and performs a spell to block all that, but his mind is scarred already.

Oh, how Draco wishes for silence.


	44. Under the Rain

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Under the Rain"**

Theo slams the door loudly behind him and stomps his way down the doorsteps, with one trunk in each hand.

This is it. This is the last time he's doing this. He can't take doing it again.

He stomps to the gates, and only frowns more deeply as the rain falls heavy on him, but right now, right now he's too mad to care.

He just finished interrupting another fight with Blaise to pack his things and leave their home for good. He doesn't even know why were they fighting about again, but he's tired of it. He can't take it anymore.

If Blaise wants him, he'll come to stop him from leaving.

Theo drags the trunk madly, and reaches the front gate. He groans when he realizes his wand is in one of the trunks, and that his favourite book still lies on the coffee table, and that Blaise is now probably staring at the door, wondering what happens now.

Theo stands there, for a moment, already completely wet from the rain. Blaise should come any moment.

Theo wonders how he will return to his Manor without having to take his wand out of his trunk. He needs it to Apparate, or to call the Knight Bus. He doesn't own a broom, and the closest Floo line is several miles away from where he stands, with the exception of the one at home.

And, spitting the rain that is falling off his mouth, Theo realizes that he can't keep expecting for Blaise to come for him every time they fight, every time he runs off. Sometimes, he has to be the first to give in.

Theo grabs the trunks and turns around return to home. He drops the trunks by his side on the doorstep and rings on the bell.

The door is immediately open, telling him that Blaise had been standing there all along.

Blaise raises an eyebrow "I thought you were leaving."

"Yes," Theo says "but it's raining."

And Theo won't say he's sorry, and neither will Blaise, but the way they look at each other screams they're forgiven anyways, and Theo gives a step forward. Blaise pushes Theo's wet bangs out of his forehead and steps aside.

"Well, then come in."

And Theo returns home.


	45. Stripes

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

**((AN: Another one from the muggle!AU here, around the same time as theme 41 Drive))**

"**Stripes"**

Theo looks from behind the counter, glaring at him. He briefly wonders where Daphne went, but only to hope she returns soon.

"Excuse me", Zabini says smoothly. "Can you tell me where the ties are?"

Theo doesn't bother to tell him not to act as if they don't know each other because he prefers this alternative. He just wished the other didn't come to bother him so often, though.

"They're on that corner." He says, pointing.

"I'm sorry, I can't see them." Zabini says, not even turning his head to look. "Could you show it to me?"

Theo doesn't want to, but he had already to hear from his boss about his anti-social behaviour, so he just sighs and gets out from behind the counter, not waiting for Zabini to follow him to said corner.

"Here they are," he says blankly. "Can I help you with anything else?" And wishes he didn't have to say that when he sees the smirk Zabini gave him.

"Why, yes, in fact you can. I'm going to a formal dinner, you see, and I need a new tie for it." Zabini says, implying clearly that the Notts weren't invited to said dinner. "Which one would suit me best?"

Theo doesn't have a clue or cares about which tie suits Zabini the best, but he tries at least to pretend to consider the ties.

"Well," Theo says, still looking at the ties "Which one did catch your eye?"

And he does _not_ notice the look Zabini gives him.

"I like that one," Zabini points up, and then down "And that one."

Theo tries not to look annoyed for having to go get them himself, and has a strange feeling that he's being watched when he goes on the tip of his toes to reach the higher tie.

And he's definitely being watched as he bends down to grab the other one, because he turned around to see Zabini with a very pleased look on his face.

But Theo manages not to show how pissed he was, an ability he seemed to develop now that he was forced to interact with people.

"These two?" he asks.

Zabini nods, and Theo hands him them.

Blaise puts one at a time in front of his neck, looking at the mirror next to the tie's shelf, and admires himself.

Theo is about to step back and away from him when Blaise says "I want to try them both."

And Theo looks at him waiting, and Zabini is looking back at him, waiting.

When a moment too much passes, Theo asks "Is there anything else you need?"

"I want to try these," he says, pulling the ties closer to him.

"Are you expecting me to put them on you?" Theo asks, shocked.

"Yes, of course." Zabini says. "I never put ties on, people do it for me. Come on," he adds, when Theo just glares at him, "is that how you should treat a client?"

Theo takes the tie closer to him sharply, and gets on his tip toes to put the tie around Zabini's neck.

He hopes to accidently choke him with it.

The need to murder Zabini with the tie just keeps rising as he struggles to stand on the tip of his toes, and as he tries not to notice how uncomfortably close they are. It reaches very dangerous levels as he loses his balance and falls against Zabini's chest.

"Easy there," Zabini says, clearly enjoying it as he puts his hands on Theo's waist to keep some distance. Theo's eye twitches as the other leaves his hands there.

"There," Theo says with relief, stepping back.

Zabini admires himself on the mirror, while Theo waits, annoyed, with the other tie on his hands.

"Hm," Zabini says, lifting his chin "Let's try the other one?"

Theo frowns, represses a sigh and puts on Zabini the other one, going as quick as possible. He steps back.

Zabini looks at his own reflection.

"Hm, what do you think?"

Theo thinks the silver and green tie made Zabini look younger, as if he was still a student, and so he says "You look like a kid. It fits you."

Zabini lifts the tie and looks at the stripes in it "It fits me, you say?"

"..." Theo refrains from answering.

"I'm taking it," Blaise says, pulling out the tie.

Theo hurries to the casher again, and makes sure to have Zabini leave as quick as possible, so Zabini doesn't make any excuse to linger longer and annoy him further, and so Theo can go to Daphne and complain about her not being there when he needs her.


	46. Childhood

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

**((AN: Another one from the childhood time, set before **14 Family**, and **_**very**_** much before **37 Memory**))**

"**Childhood"**

Blaise likes this boy who has a weird last name.

He saw him a few times because, because he's related to funny uncle, but this week he's been there every day!

Mommy had let him stay at home because the best day ever was coming up – Blaise's birthday! He was so excited, he would have cake and presents and candies, and everyone was going to sing him a song!

His mommy told him that his big birthday party would only happen on the next day, because his birthday day should be special and with just family.

But on Blaise's birthday, his mommy sang him a song when he woke up, and gave him a huuuuge present! His funny uncle gave him tons of candies!

And his funny uncle's sister came with the funny named boy, and she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and a new set of robes.

And Blaise dragged the funny named boy around the house, showing him the big present his mommy had given him, and gave Theo some candies too.

Then, then Theo shoved something against Blaise and walked away.

And Blaise got the best present ever which was a bunny plushie that was so fluffy!

Blaise went after Theo, who was so red and he kissed his cheek, as his mother had taught him, as a thank you.

Blaise promised himself that he would remember this birthday always, always, _always_, because it had been super special!

Unfortunatelly for him, memories aren't a thing he can simply control.


	47. Questioning

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Questioning"**

Theo isn't sure of what's happening, because yes, they are on Malfoy's bed, and that's normal, but they're also just sitting in it, with Blaise looking at him in an unnerving way, just like he had been doing all day long.

Then Blaise reaches forward and grabs a tip of a lock of Theo's hair, letting it fall from between his fingertips.

And grabs his arm by his hand, lifts it and smoothes his skin with his thumb, before letting it fall too.

Theo is frowning, wondering what the hell is going on, when Blaise grabs his chin and tilts Theo's head, to see it from several angles.

Theo starts asking "Blaise, what are you-" when Blaise leans forward and places a chaste kiss right between his ear and his chin.

Theo never thought that something as simple as that could affect him, but his heart skips a beat, and now he feels all gooey inside.

"Blaise.." he says softly, tilting his head for it to touch Blaise's.

Blaise hums and rubs their cheeks together, his eyes closed and pressing his nose then into Theo's neck.

Theo is about to put his arms around Blaise's neck, wanting to simply bury his head on the crook of the other's neck, when Blaise pulls back again, and returns to stare at him.

"Blaise..." Theo says in an annoyed tone, bringing a hand to the other's neck so he can snuggle as he wanted to.

Blaise grabs his hand and starts playing with his fingers, opening them and tracing the lines of Theo's hand with slow and light movements, all the while looking at Theo.

And although Theo is enjoying it, he can't help but find it all a bit strange coming from Blaise. "Blaise?" he asks.

"Hm?" Blaise finally replies, leaning closer to him again.

"What are you doing?" Theo asks, trying to sound as soft as possible.

"I was just wondering why I love you," Blaise simply says, while putting his hands on either side of Theo and lifting his sweater and shirt as he bring his hands up, and stopping on the middle of his torso, his thumbs pressing into Theo's ribs with circling movements "Can't I do that?"

Theo chuckles and places his hands over Blaise's pulling himself forward to smile against Blaise's lips "Feel free to do it. I question myself why do I love you often enough."

"Do you ever reach an answer?" Blaise asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not an answer," Theo says "several of them."

Then Blaise's hands travel from his sides to around him, so now he's hugging Theo closely "Good," he says in the other's ear "I have the same problem myself."


	48. Blood

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Blood"**

Theo thought about it, and he's not going to be a Death Eater.

It's not because he doesn't believe in You-Know-Who's cause, he knows purebloods are superior to muggles and mudbloods.

But he thinks the way they're doing it, and for what they're doing, it is just plain stupid.

He doesn't need to kill mudbloods to prove he's better than them. Killing people doesn't make you better than them, it just makes people dead.

Also, Theo isn't a big fan of having to answer to someone, even if he's the 'Dark Lord'.

Besides, he has seen what being a Death Eater does to someone. He has seen what his father is, and he despises what that man turned into.

He's not going for the complete opposite and join Potter and Weasley and the mudblood, Merlin, no!

He's going to stay neutral.

He has some good company there, he decided, as Blaise opened the curtains to his bed and joined him for the night. He'll be just fine on neutral grounds.


	49. Vacation

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :v_

"**Vacation"**

Madeleine is drinking tea in the guest room, waiting for Narcissa to join her for their afternoon programme, and looks over her shoulder to see her son coming downstairs, bringing a hand to his hair as he does so.

"Mom, I'm going to visit my new thing," he tells her, grabbing his wand from the table in front of her and leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I don't know when I'll be back. Maybe tomorrow." he shrugs, walking away.

Madeleine nods "Be careful, my dear, don't forget to use protection." she warns him.

Blaise contains a smirk, a flash of Nott passing through his eyes although his mother doesn't see it. "I will, mom."

She flips her hair back, raising her chin "Good. Have a good day, then."

"I will, mom," he repeats, in a more expressive tone than before.

Madelaine watches him leave home, and looks over the window to see him walking to the Apparation point. Ah, she thinks, summer love. She knows that the pet Blaise is visiting is the same from all summer.

She thinks it's cute for her baby to have such a silly thing as a summer love, and she wonders if it's the time to teach him the simplest way to cause an accident that happens to kill someone.


End file.
